Puppet or Demon?
by OfMusicAndStories
Summary: When Blaine was making puppet Kurt in crafts class, a demon tried to take over him but ended up getting the puppet instead. The next day Blaine sees the puppet move on it's own while it was on Principal Sue's desk. He called upon his two brothers, Sam and Dean Winchester, to help him get it back. Sue ends up mailing it to Kurt... can Blaine get there in time to help him? One shot


**Just a quick reaction fic to last night's Glee (dealing with puppet Kurt moving on it's own). There was a lot of talk about Glee meets Supernatural so I typed this up and I hope you like it... so yeah. **

**I don't own Glee nor Supernatural. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Dean?" Blaine whispered into his phone as he got out of his car and headed towards McKinley High. "Are you and Sam here yet?"

"We'll be there in five." Dean's rough voice came from the other end. "What's all this about Blaine? This better be important, I was about to get lucky-"

"You're always getting lucky," Came Sam's voice in the background. "Clearly if it wasn't important he wouldn't have called."

"Exactly." Blaine agreed with is brother. "Can you just hurry, it's cold and I don't know how to pick locks."

Dean chuckled. "Calm down little brother, we're just passing that coffee shop you like much."

"The Lima Bean?" Blaine asked. "You're more than five minutes away!"

"Not by the rate Dean's driving." Blaine heard Sam comment over the roar of the Impalas engen getting louder, a sign the Dean was picking up speed. "What's going on anyway? You never really told us."

"Um, it's kind of a long story… and a little embarrassing." Blaine said, looking down at his feet, kicking a small rock. "But I guess long story short that in my crafts class-"

"-_Crafts class_?" Dean interrupted with a laugh.

"Yes, it's my senior elective. There's nothing wrong with arts and crafts." Blaine said matter-of-factly. "Anyway- as I was saying- in my crafts class I made a puppet of my fiance and Principal Sue took it from me and I need it back."

"Hold up. You called us because you need help getting a puppet back?" Dean asked incredulously. "You're kidding, right?"

"I don't think he is." Sam said.

"It's not just me needing help getting it back," Blaine explained, looking over at the entrance of the school's parking lot and seeing headlights in the distance. "I tried getting it back yesterday but I got caught. I put it on the desk and while I was leaving I saw it move in the reflection of the glass."

"You saw the puppet move?" Sam asked. "The principal wasn't touching it or anything?"

"No, she had her to it as she watched me leave her office."

"Okay, we'll talk more in a minute. We're here." Dean said, ending the conversation as the familiar sound of the Impala grew louder.

Blaine looked up from where he sat on the steps leading up to the main doors as his two brothers pulled in, parking next to his car. The loud rumbling of the engine goes dead as the doors open, two familiar figures emerging out of the car. Sam looks over in his direction as the head for the trunking, waving him over. He stands up and jogs over to his brothers, eyeing the trunk full of weapons.

"So what do you think is going on?" Blaine asked, his nerves getting the best of him was he watched Dean pick up a gun and put it in the black duffel bag Sam was holding out.

"I don't know, possession? It could be witchcraft." Sam said, zipping up the duffel bag, now full with weapons. At Blaine questioning glance at the bag he continued. "We have no idea what it is so we're just being ready incase it's something else."

Dean closed the trunk with a loud thud. "It could've also been a trick of the light or your very active imagination."

"I know what I saw," Blaine defended himself. "It did move. I'm not crazy."

"We've seen weirder things then moving puppets." Dean said, walking forward towards the school.

"And we never called you crazy." Sam finished. Him and Blaine falling in sync with Dean.

"I'm still unclear about this whole thing," Dean said, glance at Blaine who was looking at his feet as they walked. "You made a puppet of your fiance and it came to life? What would possess you to make that?"

"A demon that really likes arts and crafts." Sam joked, smiling at Dean's unamused look.

"Stop trying to make jokes and pick the lock." Dean said, gesturing ahead of them to the door. Sam just sighed and walked ahead of them, pulling his lockpicking kid of his pocket.

"To answer your question, I had this strange day dream about my friends as puppets and so I made one of Kurt that next day in class." Blaine shrugged. "I don't understand it either."

Dean just shook his head and mumbled something about Blaine not making any sense. The two walked up the small set of stairs to where Sam was waiting for them, holding the door opened. "Good work Sammy." Dean said, patting him on the shoulder as he walked passed; Blaine just smiled and nodded.

"Principle Sue's office is right in here." Blaine said, walking a few feet before looking into the main office. Through the glass he couldn't see the puppet anywhere. "I'm guessing she put it back in the drawer of that tale by the window." Blaine said mostly to himself as he reached to open the door but a hand flew to his wrist and stopped him.

"Wait," Sam said. "You said that you made it in your crafts class right?" At Blaine's nod he continued. "What's the room number? If something is going on with it maybe the source of it would be in the arts and crafts room."

"The room is 205, up the stairs at the end of the hall and it's to the left." Blaine directed.

Dean grabbed a gun and a bag of salt from the duffle slung over Sam's shoulder before walking down the hall Blaine said, he flashlight lighting up the dark halls. Sam turned to Blaine, giving him an encouraging nod before opening the door, Blaine following him.

"Okay, two things." Blaine said, looking around the office. "One, why are the lights on and two, why wasn't the doors locked?"

"Is that strange?" Sam asked, his brow creasing with confusion.

"Yeah, principal Sue always locks up her office." Blaine said, walking over to the table by the window and opening the top drawer. He frowned; it was empty. "Puppet Kurt isn't here."

Sam shook his head at how Blaine sounded like a five year old who didn't get his way and rummaged through the desk drawers. He found nothing but forms that had to do with school, bills, parking tickets. He sighed. Opening the bottom right drawer, he found something that didn't seem to belong there. A packaging recite addressed to Kurt Hummel in New York.

Your fiance's name is Kurt Hummel right? He lives in New York?" Sam asks, picking it up and looking at Blaine, who's nodding slowly, a look of confusion and worry on his face. Before the younger boy could answer, a voice came from the door.

"Hobbit! What the hell are you doing in my office, _again_?" Sue demanded from where she stood in the doorway.

"I was- I was.. looking for my Kurt puppet." Blaine mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck and blushed a little. Sam could tell he was trying to avoid eye contacted, he didn't blame him, this lady was scary.

"Well, it's not here." Sue said, looking from Blaine over to Sam, who was holding the blue slip of paper. "Your friend the moose here could tell you that, seeing that he's holding the packaging recite."

"You- you sent it to Kurt?" Blaine screeched, his eyes growing wide as he stared at Sue.

"Yes, hobbit, I did. The thing was giving me the creeps and I figured since it's a puppet of porcelain, why not send it to him." Sue looked from Blaine to Sam and then back to Blaine. "Now, if you want an extra week of detention I suggest you get out of my office"

Blaine and Sam walked passed her, their heads down as they walked back into the dark halls of McKinley. Blaine leaned up against the wall and Sam watched him, curious to what's going on in the boys head. He was about to speak up when the sound of footsteps came from the other end of the hall and a figure came running at them. Sam's hand went to pull the knife he had in his pocket out but Blaine stopped him, telling him that it was Dean.

"Any luck?" Sam asked a breathless Dean, who held up a finger, telling them to wait a second.

"Yeah," he said breathlessly. "The EMF was going crazy. A demon was definitely there… Did you find the puppet?"

"No," Sam said. "But we know where it is." He handed Dean the blue slip, looking back at Blaine who was still leaning against the wall, his eyes distant.

"Is it possible for a puppet to be possessed?" Blaine asked quietly, his eyes trained on a spot on the floor. "Cause if it is Kurt could be in danger…"

Dean read the slip and sighed. "I'm ninety nine percent sure that the demon is in the puppet… Looks like we're going to New York and paying your fiance a visit."

* * *

Kurt was snuggled under many blankets and pillow watching pointless reality TV when there was a knock on the door. He was about to call for Rachel or Santana to get it due to the fact that he didn't want to leave his cocoon of warmth but he remembered that neither of his roommates were home. Rachel was rehearsal for Funny Girl and Santana was out with Dani. There was another knock and he sighed.

"Coming!" he said, getting up reluctantly, walking over to the door and opening it. He was meant by a delivery man holding a medium size box. He raised an eyebrow. "What the…"

"Package for Kurt Hummel." the man said. "That you?"

"Yeah, it's me." Kurt said, signing for it and the man left.

Kurt slid the door closed and stared at the box. He picked it up, it was surprisingly light, and headed back to the couch. It was addressed to him, from Blaine. Kurt suddenly felt giddy, could this be an "I'm sorry" gift? He placed it on the coffee table, ripped off the tape, and opened the flaps. He moved aside some packaging peanuts and pulled something out.

A puppet. More importantly- a puppet of himself.

"What the hell, Blaine." He mumbled to himself as he turned it over in his hands. His fiance had a lot of free time. He slipped his hand inside it, making it move it's mouth. He smiled to himself and took a seat back on the couch. Even though it was a little weird, it was cute and creative and a total Blaine present.

Kurt fished his phone out of the pocket of his jeans and opened the camera app. He turned the camera so it was facing him and put the puppet next to his face. He made a face and hit the capture button. Quickly, he attached it a text to Blaine with the caption:_ love the puppet! Thank you xx_

He placed the puppet on the table so it was facing away from him and wrapped himself back up in his blankets, returning his attention back to the television. He was so sucked into the show that he didn't notice that the puppet was now facing him and was closer to his feet that were resting on the table. He saw something move out of the corner of his eyes and looked at the puppet, which was staring at him.

His heart picked it, wasn't it farther away and facing the other direction a moment ago? How did this happen? Slowly, Kurt reached for the puppet with a shaky hand but drew back and screamed as black smoke came from it's mouth. He stood up on the couch and jumped over the back, racing for the bathroom. Not the best place to go but it was the only room that had a working door. He slammed it shut behind him and locked up. He crouched on the toilet lid, watching the door with wide eyes.

What the hell is going on? What was that black smoke? What did Blaine send him, or was it from Blaine? With shaky fingers, he reached for phone and unlocked it. He dialed Blaine's number and put the phone up to his ear. It kept ringing and with every ring Kurt got more and more scared and he felt like his heart was going to explode right out of his chest. He didn't dare move from where he was perched on the toilet, his eyes glued to the door. He redialed Blaine's number, tears welling up in his eyes and falling down his cheeks. After three rings Kurt was afraid that Blaine wouldn't pick up, but to his relief his fiance did.

"Kurt!" Blaine sound in a panicked yell. "Kurt are okay-"

"What the hell did you send me!?" Kurt cried, cutting him off. "It was cute at first but I didn't even have it for five minutes before it became really fucking creepy."

"Where are you? What's going on?" Blaine asked, his voice calm.

"In my apartment… hiding in the bathroom. I-I put the puppet on the table to watch TV and I saw it move out of the corner of my eye. I went to reach for it when this black smoke came from it's mouth." Kurt whispered. "Blaine what's going on." he sobbed.

Blaine sighed. "This is going to sound crazy Kurt but that black smoke is a demon."

"Now isn't time for jokes Blaine!" Kurt yelled. "Demons aren't real…" his voice trailed off as he watch the black smoke creep under the crack in the door and slowly over to him.

"Kurt?" Blaine called from the other end of the phone "Kurt!"

He ignored him, lowering the phone from his ear as he watched the black smoke with wide eyes. It creeped over to him and he let out a terrified yell as it wrapped around his body before going into his mouth. He took a deep breath, falling to the floor. His phone fell with him, landing hard on the floor, creating a crack in the screen. Blaine was still screaming his name from the other end, along with colorful string of swear words.

* * *

"Kurt!? Kurt please answer me!" Blaine cried helplessly into his phone. He felt tears burning the back of his throat with every passing moment that Kurt didn't answer.

"Blaine, what's going on?" Dean demanded, keeping his eyes on the busy streets of New York. he weaved in and out of cars like a pro in the black mustang that he hijacked out of the airport parking lot. The plane ride was a blur for Blaine, what would usually seem like hours only seemed like seconds and now everything seems like it's going to fast in one big blur,

"I-I don't know. Kurt said that black smoke came from the puppet and he ran… I think the demon got him." Blaine panicked, taking his phone away from his ear and putting it on speaker; it was quiet.

A moment later there was a laugh, not Kurt's laugh but one that was deeper and more harsh sounding. "Blaine, I can totally see why you want to marry Kurt."

His fingers tightened around his phone. He was too late, the demon got Kurt, his Kurt. Blaine's voice cold as ice as he talked. "Get out of him you no good son of a bitch."

"I would watch your mouth if I was you, Blaine." Kurt said. "You have no idea what I am capable of making Kurt doing." A chuckle followed and then the line went dead.

Blaine sat back in his seat and stared at his phone. He was too late, Kurt is now possessed and it's all his fault. He should've taken the damn puppet the first time he snuck into Sue's office, no matter what the consequence would have been. Shaking his leg up and down out of panic, impatiens, and anxiety; he looked out the window to see that they were stopped.

"Why are we stopped? Dean we need to go!" He cried to his older brother who looked at him in the rearview mirror.

"Traffic. I know this is serious Blaine but I can't just drive around all of these people without causing a scene." Dean said.

Blaine bit his lip, at this rate they won't be at Kurt's apartments till ten minutes, maybe even longer. He checked the street sigh and thought it over. They were only a few blocks away, by foot Blaine could make it there in under three minutes. Blaine reached up front and grabbed Sam's knife.

"Blaine?" Sam asked, looking back at his brother who had grabbed his knife from him and was unlocking his door "Blaine! What are you doing?"

"I'm going to save the love of my life." Blaine said, his tone so serious that Sam didn't fight him on it, neither did Dean.

Blaine slipped out of the car, placing the knife in his coat pocket before taking a running start into the busy streets of New York.

* * *

Blaine bounded down the hall of Kurt's apartment building and slid the door open. He was out of breath and he was sure that his hair was coming out of his gel but that didn't matter. On weak legs he walked into the spacious apartment to find Kurt sitting on the couch, but it wasn't his Kurt. His beautiful blue eyes now just black slits and his wonderful smile was replaced with an evil, snarky smirk.

"Blaine!" Kurt cried. "It's so good to see my fiance, you got here surprisingly fast."

"I'm not your fiance. You're not my Kurt." Blaine said coldly, glaring daggers at Kurt. "Get out of him before I remove you myself."

"You're so cute when you try to be threatening." Kurt said, walking over to Blaine, getting in his personal space. He put his mouth next to Blaine's ear and whispered "I'd like to see you try getting my out without hurting Kurt."

Blaine bit back a curse, why didn't he think about it before? He doesn't know any exorcisms by heart and he doesn't have anything to draw a demon trap with. He looked past over Kurt's shoulder and saw the puppet he made laying on the table, watching them.

Kurt grabbed Blaine tightly by the arm, his nails digging into his skin. Blaine glared at the demon, making it laugh. "Come on Blaine," It taunted him. "You want to save Kurt right?"

"Yes." Blaine said in a small voice, Kurt's nails broke skin.

"But you wouldn't dare hurt your beloved Kurt, would you? I was going to possess you to get back at your idiot brothers but I'm liking this a lot better. I should possess your love ones more often."

"You won't be doing that. I'm sending your ass back to Hell." Blaine threatened. He looked down at his feet and closed his eyes. "I'm so sorry Kurt."

"What?-" The demon started to say but was cut short by Blaine's fist colliding into it's face. He stumbled back in surprised, letting go of Blaine in the process. Blaine moved forward and kicked the demon in the gut, trying his hardest to forget that it was Kurt who he was hurting. He pulled out the knife he took from Sam and lounged at Kurt, cutting his arm. Kurt let out a loud scream of pain as his skin smoked a bit and looked surprised by the blows but that quickly went away and his facial features become dark. Through clenched teeth he said: "Big mistake."

Blaine didn't have time to process what happened until it was over. Kurt came at him with inhuman speed, his hand wrapping around his neck like a vice and pinned him against the wall, his feet a few inches off the ground. He looked down at Kurt who was smiling, his mouth was moving but Blaine couldn't understand what he was saying over the sound of blood rushing in his ears. He brought his hands up around his throat, trying to loosen or detach Kurt's hold on him but it didn't work. His fingers skimmed over the ring, sending a cold feeling throughout his body.

"Please," He choked out. "Kurt, I know you're in there."

"That's real cute Blaine, you think you can talk to him." Demon Kurt smirked "Well you can't"

Blaine gave up on trying to speak, his vision going blurry around the edges. His lungs started to burn and his eyes got tired. He swung his legs, managing to kick Kurt in the skin but not hard enough to do any damage. Where the hell is Sam and Dean? He could really use some help right now. Kurt chuckled, his hand tightening around his neck and Blaine felt his nails break skin. A small trail of blood slowly ran down the side of his neck, making him shudder. Blaine's eyes drooped shut, the pain in his neck from Kurt's hold becoming more intense and the burning sensation in his lungs worsened.

Suddenly there was a loud crash and Kurt's hand was gone from his throat. He slid to the floor and fell onto his side, unable to keep himself up. He took a loud gasp of air as he watched Sam and Dean taking on demon Kurt through half closed eyelids. The edges of his vision started to get fuzzy and dark as Dean straddled Kurt's legs, pinning his arms to his side. Sam stood over them speaking in Italian. The last thing he saw and heard was Kurt scream out and a bunch of black smoke come out of his mouth before everything faded to black.

* * *

Blaine woke up with a gasp.

He bolted up, his eyes flying open and he looked around. He was in a room that was unfamiliar to him. The walls were a light blue color and the mattress was very hard. He kicked the blanket off of himself and swung his legs over the side of the bed. He put his head in his hands, thinking of what just happened in the past few hours. He was hoping that it was just a bad dream but he looked across the room at the closet door that had a mirror on it and saw a black and blue hand print on his neck and where Kurt's finger nails had dug into the side of his neck. The pain was too real to be a dream.

"Well look who decided to wake up," Dean said, walking in from the small kitchenette holding a beer. He took a seat on the bed next to his brother and looked at him. "You okay?"

"My neck and head are killing me but yeah, I'll be fine." Blaine said, staring at himself in the mirror. "Is Kurt okay?"

"He's fine. When we got there you were basically knocked out and he went down easily. The demon the possessed him is back home in Hell and Kurt thinks it was all a bad dream." Dean said.

"So everything that happened in the last few hours… he thinks that he dreamed it?"

"That's what I said."

"... Where's Sam?"

"He's out getting pain killers and taking care of puppet Kurt." Dean explained. "We're gonna head back to Lima in a few hours so go wash up." With a pat on the back, Dean got up and walked over to TV, turning on a random channel.

Blaine got up and walked over to the window of the hotel room that he's guessing Sam and Dean rented. Down below the streets of New York were busy with the hussle and bussle of people going place to place and Blaine couldn't help but smile. In his pocket, his phone started ringing. He fished it, smiling when he saw it was Kurt and hit the green answer button.

"Hello?" He asked, moving away from the window so Kurt wouldn't hear the city outside.

"Oh. My. God. Blaine!" Kurt said breathlessly "I had the weirdest dream ever! Wanna hear it?"

Blaine let out a laugh of happiness. This was his Kurt. He walked over to the bed and held the phone close to his ear, as if it would make him closer to Kurt somehow. "Sure, Kurt, I would love to hear all about it."

* * *

**Thoughts? **

**Thanks for reading! **


End file.
